Personal lighting systems for illuminating a pathway in low or no ambient light have been developed to assist in finding one's way in the dark. Some of these lighting systems are intended to assist those requiring mechanical assistance in walking or moving about. These systems serve as flashlights which can be attached to, for example, canes and walkers for providing an illuminated pathway in low ambient light.
Some of these lights can be operated automatically under a combination of low ambient light and motion. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,057,153 discloses a fully automatic lighting system which illuminates a pathway under a combination of low light and motion.
Because these lighting systems are often used by senior citizens using canes, walkers, wheel chairs, crutches and other mobility assisting devices, it is helpful to provide a user with clear and easy to understand feedback about the operation of their lighting system attached to such devices. Moreover, it is helpful to assist a user in locating a mobility assisting device in the dark, such as upon awakening from sleep during the night.